I still love you
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: How I let Shannon talk me into going to this, I'll never know, but I, Rhydian Morris, am at the beginning of school year dance. I would just be at home, watching telly on the sofa, but Shannon nagged me to come, telling me that there was something very special planned... Plot bunny won't go away! Enjoy!


**A/N~ I don't own Wolfblood or this song (Think of You by Christina Grimmie) I just bought her albums and heard this and my first thought was Maddie and Rhydian and, hopefully, after reading the song lyrics (which are in italics) you'll agree. Here goes, wish me luck. Sorry for the terrible writing. I think the song might make up for it, though.**

"Singing Think of You by Christina Grimmie, please welcome Shannon Kelly!" Announced Mr Jefferies. I sighed, and drank some of my orange. How I let Shannon talk me into going to this, I'll never know, but I, Rhydian Morris, am at the beginning of school year dance. **(A/N~ Did you miss me? Anyway, does anyone really have these dances? Eh, who cares? It's for the story. Speaking of which...)** I would just be at home, watching telly on the sofa, but Shannon nagged me to come, telling me that there was something very special planned. Shannon stepped up to the microphone stand. The band played, and she started to sing, but not before Shan made very slow, very obvious, very deliberate eye contact with me.

_It's been a while, I should be moved on_  
_'Cause I shouldn't be writing you this song_  
_Haven't crossed my mind for so long_  
_But tonight you're the movie, I want to leave on_

The notes are slow and sad. Her voice really is amazing.

_Not enough trees in this wood_  
_To hide all the treasures we found_  
_Evidence all surround_  
_Your fingerprints all over who I am now_

Did she change the words? I could've sworn the original words were about rooms in houses... Oh my god. This song is for me. Well, it couldn't be more accurate. Maddy left her fingerprints over me. Or paw prints, whatever. We were never even together. Not really. I haven't actually seen her for weeks, months? It's all kind of blended.

_You,_  
_We wished on the stars they were ours they remind me of you_  
_I'm still letting you go I just want you to know_  
_That I think of you, think of you_  
_Think of you, think of you_

I can remember running in the woods. It was late at night and I knew I would get in trouble with the foster parents when I got home. We were laying in a clearing, watching the stars. I pointed at a shooting star **(A/N~ I know, shooting stars, a young couple, it's cliché. Sue me.) **. "See that Mads?" she nodded.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Make a wish." I said.

She closed her eyes and screwed up her face. I laughed.

"What?" She asked.

£Your concentration face. It's so cute!" I say in a stupid voice, pinching her cheeks. She squirmed out of my grasp.

_The space in the back of my mind_  
_I meet you there to reminisce from time to time_  
_That you were the light, the blue in my skies_  
_I saw the shades of myself in your eyes_

_You,_  
_We wished only stars they were ours they remind me of you_  
_I'm still letting you go I just want you to know_  
_That I think of you, think of you_  
_I think of you, think of you_  
_I think of you, oh_  
_I think of you, I think of you_

I did think of her. All the time. But I had to let her go.

The doors open, and close again. I smell a familiar scent. I shrug it off. My imagination playing tricks on me. Nothing more. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn, expecting to see one of the Ks or someone like that. But I don't. My heart stops. "Maddy?" She nods, and I hug her, before pulling away. Everyone's eyes are on us, but I don't care. I look her up and down.

Her hair has been curled and pulled over one shoulder, and she has a tan. Her only make up is some red lipstick. She's wearing high heels, which I never thought Maddy would be caught dead in, and her dress was short, but with long sleeves and was black with a green leaf pattern. She looked good. Really good. She raised her eyebrows, and I felt heat rising to my face.

Fighting the blush, I attempted words. "Maddy... I... You look... Where... Uh..." I swallowed, and took a deep breath. I smiled. "Can I have this dance?"

"What do you think?" She smirked, and I took her hand and led her away from my spot against the wall and onto the dance floor. I tentatively put my hands on her waist, and she laughed. "I'm not gonna bite ya." She said, putting her arms around my neck. Neither of us knew any slow dances, so we came to an unspoken agreement and just turned on the spot. I breathed in her scent, glad to have her back. I held her close as we danced, ignoring the stares.

_Think of you, think of you_  
_Think of you, think of..._

I slowly and gently leaned down, giving her clear warning about what I was about to do, and giving her the time and opportunity to pull away, before kissing her, and still ignoring everyone else, although I could see Tom and Shannon hi-fiving, Shannon never taking a break from her singing, and I could hear boys wolf-whistling **(A/N~ Pun TOTALLY intended!) **and hear the three Ks saying "but they're cousins" over and over. I smiled against Maddy's lips.

_You,_  
_We wished only stars they were ours they remind me of you_  
_I'm still letting you go I want you to know, yeah_  
_We wished only stars they were ours they remind me of you, yeah_  
_I'm still letting you go I want you to know_  
_That I think of you, think of you_  
_I think of you, I think of you_

We pulled away.

She leaned up and whispered in my ear, "we're back for good. I'm staying. And I still love you".

I leaned down to whisper back, "that's good, because I still love you, too."


End file.
